Intensity Challenge
by Kardal
Summary: Sequel to Intensity Match. Autumn and Shego continue their crime spree and are having a good time doing it until Team Go goes missing.
1. Jail Time

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all aspects of the show belong to Disney.

A/N: This is a direct sequel to Intensity Match. I strongly recommend reading that first.

------

1 Jail Time

Autumn relaxed her arms and let her legs take the load of her full weight for a moment. Dangling twenty stories over the ground she checked her position. Two more stories to go. This would have been a snap in the power suit, but that wasn't in the cards, all things considered.

When she reached the balcony of the presidential suite Autumn paused to listen for any sounds above. Carefully, she peeked over the railing. The room appeared empty. The redheaded thief vaulted over the rail and landed quiet as a mouse on the marble balcony.

Through the glass doors she could see the fine crafted furniture of the suite. Sitting on a dresser was a small jewelry box. The redheaded thief examined the locking mechanism of the door. It was a simple bolt. The designer had not considered it possible for someone to come from the way she had.

After picking the lock she opened the door slowly. A quick sweep of the room revealed that everything was in order. She casually crossed the room and jumped up to sit on the dresser next to the jewelry box. Leaning back she surveyed the room again. She waited for a few minutes to see if anyone would jump the gun.

Eventually, she placed a hand on the jewelry box and scanned the room again. Still nothing. She picked up the box and opened it. Sitting inside was a note card. The thief rolled her eyes and pulled out the card. 

She flipped it open and read it aloud in an disinterested voice. "Autumn, drop all weapons and place your hands on your head. You are under arrest." The card actually said Kimberly Possible, but she decided a little ad libbing was appropriate.

Global Justice agents in full riot gear poured into the suite's bedroom from the bathroom, living room, and some even repelled onto the balcony from the roof. Autumn didn't even bother to get off of the dresser. She sat casually swinging her legs as she stared down the barrels of the men's rifles.

Dr. Betty Director stepped forward with a look of pure suspicion. "You don't appear surprised to see us, Miss Possible," she said. "I hope you're not so confident to think you can get away tonight, as you have done in the past."

"Nah," Autumn shook her head. "I just wanted a little vacation and I thought I would let you pay for my room and board for a little while."

"You..." The Director was at a loss for words. The thief merely gave her a crooked grin and continued to swing her legs. "This..." Dr. Director pointed a finger at Kim and was about to rip into the girl, but still couldn't think of something to say. The woman spun around and barked orders at her men instead.

An agent approached with handcuffs held out. Autumn could have easily put the man out like a light, but instead she allowed him to place the cuffs on her. She was escorted down the elevator and through the hotel lobby. 

Waiting outside was another surprise for the Director. A mob of news reporters and photographers were crowded around the hotel's main entrance. Bright flashes of light blinded the raid team. Questions were thrown IN rapid succession at both the Director and Autumn, who was pleased that the reporters were calling her by her new alias almost exclusively. The redheaded thief smiled at the cameras while the one eyed woman barked "No comment," and tried to push her way to the waiting cars that would take them to GJHQ.

"Autumn, have you learned the error of your ways? Will you be returning to the side of good," asked one reporter

"Probably not," Autumn said with a shrug.

"Is it true that you are dating the beautiful yet dangerous Shego?" asked a female reporter with a too familiar smirk.

Kim looked at the reporter that had asked the question. She met the gaze of someone with the same emerald green eyes as her own and long dark hair pulled up in a tight bun. She gave the reporter her biggest smile and said, "Yeah, she can be a bit of a crank from time to time, but she's my crank."

The female reporter was about to say something else when another reporter jumped in. "How does it feel to be going to the same jail that you have sent so many others to? Are you worried about retaliation?"

The thief considered the types of people she had put away back when she was a hero. "Not really." Most of the people she had captured had already either been paroled or broken out. Which had led to her current situation.

------

Flashback:

"I can't believe Monkey Fist took so long to break out," said Autumn. "I know he's still a little loopy after being turned to stone for so long, but he's definitely slipping."

"Please, Pumpkin," said her partner. "Like you've ever had to break out of a super secure facility." The green thief paused in her work of brushing Kim's hair to look over the redhead's shoulder and at the television screen. "It's harder then I make it look."

"I could do it," Autumn said confidently. "Two days, no sweat. Don't you agree, Jesse?" While being brushed by Shego, Kim in turn was busy brushing the hair of the green thief's niece, who was, as usual, spending the weekend with the couple.

The little blonde nodded enthusiastically. She was a firm believer that her new Aunt Autumn really could do anything. It didn't hurt the child's opinion of Kim that she would sneak the girl candy all the time.

"I'd like to see you try," Shego scoffed. "Breaking out of a GJ facility is a little more difficult then robbing some palace. Besides you wouldn't have me there to bail you out since, without you, no one can catch me."

"It's so on," said Autumn, rising to the obvious challenge. "Didn't Wade say that there was a job that was a trap set by Global Justice?"

"I believe so," said Shego. "Betty is getting lazy or something."

"I'll take the job and allow myself to get caught. After a couple of days I'll bust out," said the redhead. "Like I said, No sweat."

End of Flashback.

------

The fallen hero was finally loaded into a prisoner transport and hauled away to the super secure Global Justice Detention Facility. Autumn smiled and waved to the guards that she knew from her visits back when she was a good guy. Some even waved back.

After being searched and given a bright orange jumpsuit, she was led into the cellblock. Most of her fellow prisoners simply stared. DNAmy was her usual cheerful self. "Hey dearie," she said. "I heard you had gone bad, but I didn't believe it."

Kim was pushed past the scientist's cell. "Yeah, I get that a lot," she said over her shoulder.

After a long walk they arrived at a cell near the end of the hallway. She was led inside and the cuffs were removed before the guards retreated and locked her in.

"Kim Possible," came a disgusted voice.

"Oh, no," Autumn spun around. "Bonnie!" _Forget waiting two days. I'm out of here tonight!_

"I heard that you'd gone bad." Bonnie's voice made it clear that she had always known that it would happen and that it was only a matter of when. 

"No, duh," responded the thief. "Who do you think stole the crown you were wearing when GJ raided the Seniors' island?"

"That was that green woman… Shego," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, my girlfriend," said Autumn. "That was our first job together. Ah, good times."

"Your girlfriend?" Bonnie looked shocked. "Oh. My. God. You're gay?!" she shrieked.

Autumn rolled her eyes and jumped up to the top bunk. "Relax, you're not my type." From the top bunk the thief examined her cell. It was smaller then she had expected. Besides the bunk, there was a desk and a toilet set in a recess that gave it some privacy from the door with its barred window.

The window was so small that even if she managed to remove the bars there was no way she could slip out. The redhead jumped back down and walked over to the door. Bonnie made sure to back up so as not to touch her.

Autumn ran her hands along the door's seam. The hinges were on the outside, of course. The locking mechanism was not visible from this side of the door.

"Are you actually trying to break out?" Bonnie asked the obvious question.

"No, I would much rather stay here with you," the redhead said with a wink that sent the other former cheerleader diving for her bed and looking for a weapon with which to defend herself. Autumn chuckled and turned back to the door.

Standing on the other side of the bars was Betty Director, scowl practically etched on her face. "Finally figure out something to say?" asked Autumn.

The one eyed woman shook her head solemnly. "What has happened to you Miss Possible?"

The girl chose to ignore the question. Instead she pointed her thumb over her shoulder at her cellmate and said, "This is cruel and unusual punishment, you know."

"I agree," said Bonnie from the far side of the cell. "This is so uncool."

Betty Director just smiled. "Well, maybe I could find you something a little more private. After all you were such a big help to us in the past. In fact, you could be again. All you need to do is tell me where Shego is."

Autumn laughed. "Didn't you recognize her at the hotel? No? You should pay closer attention to your surroundings. No wonder I always had to be the one to catch her."

"If that's how you are going to be," The Director walked off leaving Autumn alone with her unwanted cellmate.

"You could have fixed this, Possible," Bonnie said.

"Just be quiet and go to sleep, Rockwaller." The young thief jumped back up to the bunk and refused to respond to anymore of Bonnie's verbal assaults. Eventually the girl got the point and retired to the lower bunk.

In the morning they were awakened by the sound of the door opening. Autumn was on her feet quickly. No one entered the room. The redhead peeked out of the door and saw that all of the doors were open. Inmates were filing down the hallway. "Mass jail break?" she asked the air.

"No, stupid," said Bonnie as she pushed past Autumn. "Breakfast."

Breakfast was served in a large cafeteria that reminded her way too much of high school. It even had a popular kids table where Bonnie, Senior Jr., and Camille Leon sat together. The only real difference was the armed guards looking down on the assembled prisoners from catwalks high above.

Autumn ate alone in the corner. "Miss Possible?" asked a guard after she had finished eating and was just waiting to be ordered back to her cell. "You have visitors. This way, please."

She was escorted across an open courtyard to another building that was right on the edge of the facility. In fact the twelve-foot electric fence ran into it on both sides. Inside she was led to a small room with a table and a pair of benches.

"Tweebs?" she said entering the room. The twin boys jumped up and ran over to hug their sister.

"Hey, sis," said Jim.

"How's the life of crime?" added Tim.

"Hey, could you steal us some rocket parts?" asked Jim.

"Yeah, that would be cool," said Tim.

"Not happening," she said with a laugh.

"Come on," said Jim.

"What's the point in having a famous thief for a sister if she won't hook you up with cool new toys," said Tim.

"We won't tell anyone," said Jim.

"Promise," said Tim and Jim together.

"I can handle GJ, but I don't even want to think about what Mom and Dad would do if I gave you two stolen rocket technology," said Autumn. "Speaking of, where are they?"

"Outside," said Tim. He pointed to the door on the far side from where Kim had entered.

"Talking to that one eyed lady," said Jim.

Autumn stepped quickly over to the other door and peeked out. On the other side of the door was a pair of guards, but they were watching the people at the end of the hall, and not paying attention to the prisoner, as they should have. The thief saw her parents speaking with someone out of sight around the corner.

Down the other direction she could see the hallway ending at a door where she could clearly see daylight and the parking lot beyond. _Let's see if the Director has replaced her car yet._ "Gotta run, Tweebs," she said turning to her brothers. "Tell Mom and Dad that I'll stop by in a week or so." 

------

"Jim, Tim, I told you two to wait in the visiting room," scolded their father when the boys walked up to the conversing adults.

"We did," said Jim.

"But after Kim knocked out the guards and left we got bored," added Tim.

"Kim did what?" her mother asked, horrified.

Betty Director pushed past the Possibles and bolted for the door. She ran through the security checkpoint where all of her men were laid out unconscious. Out in the bright daylight she looked over the cars for the escaped redhead. Her shoulders slumped and she let out a sigh when she realized the girl was long gone. "We had her for less then twenty-four hours," she mumbled to herself.

To add insult to injury, Betty Director discovered at the end of the day that her new blue convertible was missing.


	2. Unconventional Convention

Disclaimer: Kim Possible belongs to Disney.

------

2 Unconventional Convention

Autumn pulled into the long drive that led into the estate she shared with her partner in crime, Shego. The tree-lined driveway led around the main house and to a barn sized garage. She paused for a moment to wave at the camera that was mounted at the peak of the roof. The camera took her image and, using software designed by Wade, confirmed her identity before opening the large bay doors.

Recessed lighting came on revealing columns of motorcycles, cars, and off-road vehicles. The young thief parked her new blue sports car next to its exact twin. _Maybe I'll give them to the Tweebs for their sixteenth birthday._

A small stone path led back to the main house. The young thief called out a greeting when she entered through the kitchen. No one answered, so she figured that Shego was still gone from taking little Jesse home to Mego's.

After changing out of her orange jumpsuit and taking a shower in the master bath, she made herself comfortable on the parlor couch and turned on the television to watch coverage of her own escape, taking the time to record her favorite quotes and interviews.

She heard the kitchen door open and close. She waited for her partner to make her way to the parlor, but was surprised to see Jesse enter instead. "Weren't you supposed to go home today, Jesse," she asked, not that she minded having the young girl with them. The little girl made a great co-conspirator against Shego.

"Yeah, but Daddy got kidnapped, so I'm gonna stay here," she said, as if such a thing was completely normal.

"Your dad got kidnapped?" the young thief asked just to be sure. The child seemed way too calm for that to be the case.

"Team Go got captured... again," said Shego as she walked into room. "I still can't believe I'm related to that lot." The older thief ruffled the young blonde's hair. "Take your bag back up to your room, sweetheart." The little girl left the room and could be heard stomping up the stairs to her room.

Autumn stood up and stretched her arms to the sky and yawned. Shego closed the distance between them and got her arms around her young companion. Bringing her hands down, the younger thief draped her arms around her partner's neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

Before Jesse could wander in and start make gagging noises, Shego reluctantly ended the make out session and instead turned her attention to the television. "Not bad, Princess."

"Not bad?" Autumn repeated with an insulted tone. "It was my first time and I was out within an hour of your best record." She made to push away the older woman. Shego refused to let go, though.

The news shifted to coverage of the missing members of Team Go. "Should we do something about that?"

"Why," asked Shego. "If we bail them out this time they'll expect it next time. And trust me, we don't want to get stuck in that rut. Maybe you didn't notice but even the seven year old is used to this, if that is any indication of how often it happens."

"All right, but we should at least keep our eyes and ears open next week," said Autumn. "Just in case."

"Are you getting excited," Shego asked.

"Just a little," she admitted.

"Your very first World's Villains Convention," Shego pinched Autumn's cheeks. "Our little thief is growing up so fast."

The redhead groaned and slapped away her partner's hands. "I've already been to one, remember? Are you sure I won't just end up in a brawl because I used to be a hero?"

"I've already been down this road myself, Pumpkin," said Shego. She pulled her now-sulking girlfriend down next to her on the couch. "One, there are always brawls at these conferences. Second, when I first jumped sides I got more congratulations then punches thrown my way. Trust me, you'll be fine."

"Can I come," asked Jesse.

"How did you manage to get back downstairs without it sounding like a heard of elephants were attacking," asked Shego.

The little girl giggled. "I've been practicing. So can I come?"

"Not happening, sweetheart," said Shego.

"Maybe in like another ten years," added Autumn.

"Please," the girl said with a dead-on copy of her Aunt Autumn's patented puppy dog pout.

"That is true evil," Shego said in response to the display. "But you're staying with your grandmother for the weekend." Jesse continued to provide reasons why she should be allowed to come along up until bedtime.

The little blonde did not give up her pleas the next day either. She argued her case right up until she was physically handed to her grandmother three days later. "We'll be back for her on Sunday, Mom," said Shego. "Unless Matt gets home first."

"You two have fun now," the woman said. "Wave goodbye, Jesse dear." The two waved until Autumn and Shego backed out of the driveway.

"How is it that your mom is cool with you being an internationally wanted woman," asked Autumn after they were a few miles down the road.

"After raising a house full of super-powered kids I think she's just happy we're all alive and haven't killed anyone," Shego said. "And when you consider my powers it is actually something to be proud of."

------

The downtown San Francisco Hilton had the grave misfortune of being selected as the location of the annual World's Villains Convention. The pair of thieves checked in at the front desk and dropped their luggage off in their room before heading down to the main exhibition floor.

The main floor was crammed with booths filled with gadgets, potions, robots, and henchmen for hire. Shego and Autumn tended to ignore most of the sellers. After all, they didn't need henchmen and Wade hooked them up with all the coolest toys.

Seminars were held in smaller rooms connected to the main floor. "We've got security systems at 1:00, a ninjitsu demo at 3:30, and advanced stealth tech at 6:00. Was the nerdlinger going to be here for that one?"

Autumn nodded. "He should be here in time." The redhead bumped shoulders with someone headed in the opposite direction. It took every ounce of restraint not to go on the defensive when she noticed that it was Professor Dementor.

"Fräulein Possible," he practically shouted. Autumn was prepared for a fight. "Ah, but I guess it is Autumn now, isn't it?" The short yellow man stuck out a hand. The young thief took it carefully. "Velcome, velcome. It is good to have you here!"

"Um, thanks," she said with a nervous smile.

Dementor didn't stick around as he caught sight of a large death ray that he was certain was bigger then anything Drakken had. Wandering the aisles, Autumn started to adjust to being greeted by people she had been in life or death struggles with in the past. Even Monkey Fist was a gentleman once he was convinced that Ron was not around.

Things were going along just fine until they crossed paths with Dr. Drakken. The mad scientist was bickering with a salesman and gesturing wildly at a stack of fifty-five gallon drums of some unknown substance. The pair silently agreed to just ignore him, but as they tried to slip past, one of his wild gestures caught Shego in the face.

The blue man turned and stared for a moment. Emerald eyes bored into the man's skull. "Hee hee, hello there Shego," he said very politely while trying to look small. "You too, Kim Possible. I mean, Autumn." The man took a step back and accidentally knocked one of the drums free of its stack.

The large container rolled down the aisle and knocked down several fellow villains, including Dementor. "Vho did that," he shouted in a rage. The girls both pointed at Drakken. The short yellow man drew an oversized laser pistol and opened fire at the mad scientist.

Years of experience dodging plasma gave Drakken the speed necessary to dive behind a nearby booth. Several stray shots from Dementor's pistol burned the henchmen of a nearby mercenary company. A massive brawl soon erupted. Lasers and micro-rockets lit up the air above the show floor. Fists and knives were brandished all around.

Shego leapfrogged over Gemini, shoving the man's head through the plywood wall of a display. "Come on, Princess. Let loose." The green thief turned to fend off a small group of Jack Hench's men.

Autumn pulled out her staff and vaulted over Shego's fight. She landed facing Señor Senior, Senior. The man lashed out with his cane, which she easily deflected with her staff.

"It is a pleasure to see you, Miss Autumn," he said in a polite tone in sharp contrast with his wielding of the cane as a sword. "I hear that you just recently escaped the Global Justice detention facility. Have you news of my son? I do worry about Junior picking up nasty habits in such places."

"He's his usual self-centered snobby self," she said. Autumn smacked the older gentleman on the wrist and he released the cane. 

"Excellent," he said with a gracious smile. Senior pulled a small pistol from his coat and shot Autumn at point blank range. The power suit didn't allow the energy blast through to her skin, but the force knocked her back several yards. 

She crashed onto something soft. Before she could check that she was still whole she was shoved off her landing pad. She rolled and got quickly back on her feet. She turned to face her newest opponent. Shego gave her a smirk and shot a blast right at her chest.

Autumn used her gloves to absorb the plasma. "It is so on," she said with her own evil grin. She snapped her fingers and there were now two plasma wielders slinging shots back and forth amongst the fray. By absorbing the shots fired at her, Autumn was able to keep up a charge enough to counter Shego's attacks and even take a few shots at the ridiculous number of henchmen hanging around.

The melee continued on until an announcement was made about a seminar starting in the blue conference room. Autumn, who had just jumped onto a table, froze in her battle stance as she watched everyone just stop fighting and casually go about his or her business as if nothing had even happened.

Shego walked over and offered her partner a hand down from the table. "Having fun yet," she asked with a big grin. Autumn laughed. She accepted the hand down and the pair left the destroyed show floor for their first seminar.

------


	3. Rescue Part I

Disclaimer: Kim Possible belongs to Disney. (Despite anything Shego says to the contrary.)

------

3 Rescue Part I

Autumn and Shego were both exhausted. As soon as their hotel door was shut they dropped their bags of freebies and samples then collapsed on the bed side by side.

"I do believe that I knocked out more villains and henchmen in the last twelve hours then I did in my entire hero career," said the younger thief in disbelief. "I can see why that is only a two day thing."

"Any longer and the super heroes start getting stupid ideas about mass round ups," said Shego. "You should have been here the year my brothers got that particular idea."

"Let me guess," Autumn interrupted. "Hego offered everyone the opportunity to surrender peacefully."

"And was blasted through a wall for his trouble," finished Shego. The green thief smiled at that particular memory.

"You didn't," the redhead asked in mock surprise.

"Please," Shego rolled her eyes. "If I had been close enough it would have been more then just one wall."

Autumn laughed because that was probably true. Then she remembered that Team Go was still missing. "They've been missing for a week now. Are you sure we shouldn't do something?"

Shego rolled over on her side and propped her head up on her arm to face her partner. "Still a little hero in you, isn't there?" She placed her hand on the younger thief's chest, over her heart.

The redhead just looked up into Shego's eyes and smiled.

"I guess we should do something," Shego let out a big sigh to show her opinion of the situation. "Jesse is going to want to see her father sooner or later. For some reason she likes that man." She dropped back onto her back and yawned.

Seeing it, Autumn yawned as well. "I'll walk over to Wade's room after breakfast and," she was interrupted by another yawn. "And see what he can dig up."

"In the morning," Shego agreed. Both slept fully dressed and on top of the blankets.

------

Breakfast proved exciting. The hotel's five star restaurant was set adjacent to the lobby. Autumn and Shego were seated under the restaurant's large crystal chandelier, which was a beautiful thing until it started to rock.

"What is that," Autumn asked while trying to ignore the way the very sharp-looking crystals swayed and chimed above.

"Either the morning brawl started early, or maybe it's a demolitions demonstration," offered the green thief.

A loud commotion could be heard nearby. Both looked up as a parade of henchmen entered the dining area from the lobby beyond. At the head of the stampede was one Ronald Stoppable, running for his life.

The pair of thieves stared in shock as he jumped onto the first table and began to leap from one to the next across the restaurant. They watched as he pounced on their table and continued on, not noticing who he was passing.

The blonde man grabbed the plates of a pair of innocent bystanders. He spun around and flung them at his pursuers. Both smashed into the forehead of a henchman, knocking them out of the chase. He continued on until he reached the bar and slid behind it ahead of several laser blasts.

"You know I hate to admit it, but the buffoon is getting better," commented Shego dryly. 

Autumn nodded. "His name is Ron," she said out of habit. "He does alright when he just acts instead of thinking it through. Self doubt or something like that."

They continued to watch from their table as Ron came out wielding a collection of steak knives. With surprising accuracy he began throwing one at each laser, blocking the barrels. When the henchmen came in for hand-to-hand combat the brown-eyed boy crouched down and grabbed a pair of wine bottles to use as clubs to defend himself.

The bottles broke over the heads of his pursuers, but there was an entire collection of expensive vintages available. "I hear white is the wine of choice with ham," he said after striking a particularly large man in the temple.

Autumn and Shego both applauded when he dropped the last masked henchman. Ron looked up with a surprised look on his face. "Oh, hey KP," he said with a laugh. "Care for some wine with your eggs?" He held up what looked to be a very old and expensive bottle while his trademark goofy grin cracked across his face.

"Not after you stepped in them," pointed out Shego.

"Sorry about that," he said as he came over to the table.

"What are you doing here, Ron," Autumn asked before the conversation could get any more side tracked.

"Well, I'm sure you've both heard about Team Go disappearing," he said. When Shego made a disgusted sound he continued. "Well, Yori and I have been asked to look for them."

"See, even GJ doesn't take it seriously," Shego said. Autumn swatted her hard. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Figure it out," Autumn said before turning back to Ron. "Any leads?"

"Nothing much," he said. "That's why we're here looking for clues."

"Where's your ninja girl," asked Shego, still rubbing the back of her head. She was giving her partner a look that said she would have her revenge.

"I am here, Shego-san," the lithe ninja seemed to magically appear at Ron's side. "I have what we came for, Ron-kun. We should be going before more come," she said gesturing to the men Ron had defeated.

"Time out, Yori," said Autumn. "Do you know where Team Go is?""

"It appears that one called Hench is demonstrating several new devices that are 'Super Hero Tested'," said Yori. "After examining the laptop in his suite here at the hotel, I believe that it is Team Go that he is using for his tests."

"I guess my brothers aren't completely useless after all," Shego said with a smirk.

"Shego," Autumn scolded. "We have to do something."

Shego stood up and brushed away the last of her destroyed meal. "Hench Co has some of the best security in the world. We can't just walk in and ask for them back."

"Shego is correct, Autumn-san," said Yori with a wink that only the redhead could see. "It would be best to leave this to masters of stealth such as Ron-kun and myself."

Autumn hid her smirk as Shego started to literally smolder. "You did not just imply that the buffoon is better at sneaking into places then me!"

"I am merely pointing out that Ron-kun has the benefit of training under the tutelage of Master Sensei," replied Yori calmly.

Shego swung around on her partner. "Wake up the Nerdlinger. We're going to Hench Co HQ."

"Actually, I'm already here." Everyone turned around to see Wade sitting at a corner table. Apparently the boy genius had been having breakfast while conversing with a pair of Bebes.

"I don't even want to know," said Autumn.

------

After getting Shego riled up it was easy to get the volatile woman onboard for a rescue mission. Hench Co World Headquarters was located just north of the area known as Silicone Valley in California. The location was decided on as a chance for the company to be close to and hopefully get good deals from its neighbors.

The nearby ocean and the hilly area surrounding the large building complex provided the most wonderful of warm breezes on summer nights, such as the one that four shadows were gliding through this night.

Behind them on the hill they had launched from, a small rusty looking trailer was parked. Inside the trailer was a small fortune's worth of electronics and high-end surveillance gear, mostly stolen, and all manned by Wade. "Shego and Yori, you should bank to the right and aim for the roof of the eastern building. Autumn and Ron, follow them, but aim for the ground between the building and the perimeter fence."

After receiving confirmation the boy genius turned to a different set of monitors and began typing quickly. Just before the first glider would have come into sight all of the lights in the complex went dark for a few moments.

Guards took notice, but when the back-up generators came on a moment later they returned to their duties, figuring it was a normal outage.

"I am surprised that you agreed to this arrangement, Shego-san," Yori said after they had landed on the roof and disposed of their gliders. The pair was waiting for their cue to go in.

"Princess just wanted some time with Ron," she shrugged it off. "I guess she misses the whole Team Possible thing sometimes."

"And you wish for her happiness," Yori said.

"Let's not get all mushy here," Shego said.

Meanwhile, Autumn was busy overriding the electronic lock on the side of the building her partner was standing on top of. "You know, KP," said Ron. "It was easier then I figured to get Shego to do this. I know Yori hit a button and all, but I figured the standard Shego response would have been a throw a punch or something."

The door lock beeped and clicked. The young thief carefully opened the door and checked the small hallway beyond. This was a service entrance and, with the late hour, no one was around. "She just needed an excuse to do the right thing," said Autumn after ushering Ron inside.

Around the first corner they caught sight of a security camera. Autumn motioned for Ron to wait and slipped under the camera after it panned away. She reached up from underneath and attached a small disk that blinked red for a moment before going green.

Ron came out of hiding and they continued on under Wade's direction until they reached a plain door. The thief quietly cracked the door open and tossed in something that Ron only caught a glimpse of before she shut the door. 

A small pop could be heard followed by several thuds. When they entered every guard was out like a light. Banks of video feeds and control switches filled two of the room's walls. Autumn plugged her Kimmunicator into the system before calling Wade. "It's your show," she said.

While they waited Ron poked at the body of one of the guards. "Picking locks, disabling cameras, and knocking out guards without a fight; these would've been nice skills to have had back before," Ron stopped, not sure of how to word the rest of his statement.

"I guess the best way to beat a villain is to think like one," Autumn said. She was only half paying attention to Ron. She scanned the monitors looking for their target. She found the members of Team Go being held in a single large cell on the third floor. Everything around that area seemed to be designed with the purpose of keeping the heroes in. 

The ceiling and floors of the cell extended for an entire level. The walls were thicker still. Vents were small enough that even Mego couldn't get past. The door was actually a section of wall that was hydraulically lifted to allow access. 

"This is something else," she mumbled to herself. "How do we open the door?" 

"It looks like I was right. It will take both you where you are and Shego and Yori at the door to open it," said Wade over the Kimmunicator. "Now that I have access to the security, I'm going to send them in."

"While we wait, I have a question," said Ron. "What's with the whole 'Autumn' thing?"

The redhead shrugged. "It just seemed to fit. It's a villain thing."

"Gotta have the cool moniker," Ron agreed. "Hey, do you know Shego's real name?"

Autumn turned to face Ron. "Yes, but I would have to kill you if I told you."

"Funny. Come on, you can tell me," he begged.

"No seriously. I would have to kill you," she said very seriously. "Because if I didn't, she would. And as your friend I couldn't let you suffer through what she would do."

Ron gulped. "Forget I asked."

------


	4. Rescue Part II

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is the property of Disney.

Rescue Part II

"Damn it," cursed the green thief.

"What is wrong, Shego-san," asked Yori as the pair slipped down the stairs from the roof.

"I really, really didn't want them to know I was helping," Shego said.

"I would have guessed you would hold such a thing over their heads for some future advantage," pointed out the ninja.

"Sounds good until you factor in the near infinite density of Hego's skull," replied Shego. "His first thought will be that I actually give a damn and there will be no getting that little misconception out of his head, period." Shego was really starting to wonder how she had ended up in this situation.

Wade's directions led them to what appeared to be a dead end. The hallway ended at a solid slab of steel. On each side of the hall was a palm print reader. "I hacked the system and added both of you to the authorized list," said Wade. "Just press your palms on the screens and I'll have Autumn do her part."

A few seconds later the wall rose up to reveal a narrow passage that ended in a room where Shego's four brothers were sitting. Mego and the Wegos stood with surprised looks at the sight of their sister, obviously the last person they expected to see there, rescuing them.

"Snap to it," she ordered while gesturing them out of the room. Except for Hego the men ran down the short hallway and passed their sister. "Thanks," said both Wegos.

"Is Jesse alright?" asked Mego.

"Safe at Mom's," she said while ushering them along.

Hego took his time walking down the hallway. "Little sister, I knew you would see the light and join us again. Team Go will once again be a powerful force for good," He held his arms out as if for a hug.

"Wade," Shego said into her headset. "What kind of floor is below this big door thingy?"

The tapping of a keyboard was followed by, "Not much, it's just your standard commercial building floor. It wasn't made heavy duty since it's only accessible when the door is up. In fact there is just some lab down there."

Shego gave her brother a wicked smile and slammed her fist down on the panic button next to the palm reader. The slab of wall dropped down quickly. Hego was smashed downward and crashed through the ceiling of the level below.

Yori looked on in horror and considered saying something, but then she heard the Wegos start to snicker.

The green thief casually walked to where her remaining brothers and Yori stood waiting. "Hego will be meeting up with us downstairs," she stated coolly.

Those present who had been forced to share a childhood with the man thought what had happened was funny, but it did have the downside of summoning every henchman in the complex. The group found it slow going as they made their way to the next floor down.

They stopped at the lab that Wade indicated would be the spot where Hego came down. At first Shego refused to go in and help him, so the Wegos entered the lab while the others held off the guards at the door.

After taking down a few guards Shego noticed that they weren't returning. "Yori, watch my back while I go check on them," she said.

"What about me," asked Mego.

Shego gave her brother a dirty look. "Just stay out of Yori's way."

The lab was in shambles. The hole that Hego had made upon entry was clear on the ceiling. Directly below the hole had been a table full of equipment that was now unidentifiable. When she approached the table she saw that there was a hole in it as well. Looking under the table revealed that it continued down to the ground level below.

"Figures," she mumbled to herself. The green thief kicked the table out of the way and leaned over the hole looking down. The room below was dark so she lit her hand and tried to see what was going on below.

It would have been fine, except Mego wandered up behind his sister and tried to peek over her shoulder. When her brother bumped into her she tipped forward and began to fall. In a last ditch effort to restore her balance, Shego grabbed her brother and succeeded in dragging him down the hole with her.

Thud.

"See, that's exactly how it happened," said a Wego.

"You could have looked next to me instead of trying to look over me," pointed out the other.

"Well, at least we're all together again," added Hego, trying to be positive.

Shego tossed her brother off of her and stood up. "Just shut up, all of you," she ordered. "Tell Yori to head down on her own."

"What," asked Hego.

"Not talking to you, brain dead," she said, pointing at her headset.

The room suddenly flooded with ultra bright light for an instant. Team Go was blinded momentarily. Shego felt someone try to grab her from behind. She lashed out with a plasma infused punch that sent her attacker flying. She heard the sounds of her brothers fighting off their own attackers.

Keeping her eyes closed, in case of another flash, she tried to listen for the location of her assailants. Loud footsteps were coming from the left. She lobbed a pair of plasma blasts in that direction.

"Ouch," yelled Hego. "That was me."

"Yeah, I know," she replied while still trying to listen. "You even walk too loud. Hold still." Shego continued to wait.

There was a subtle hum coming from behind her. Playing her hunch she spun around and grabbed for the source. She felt her hand wrap around the barrel of some sort of energy weapon. On instinct she used her powers to melt the barrel closed.

The person on the other side of the weapon reacted by firing it. The blocked barrel exploded, sending Shego flying back and landing on one of her brothers.

Light finally returned to the room at a normal level. Shego squinted through the spots still present from the light bomb a moment before. She and her brothers were surrounded by dozens of heavily armed men.

"You four had better hope you don't survive this," she said. "Because if you do I'm going to really make you pay."

"Ok, Wade," said Autumn. "Go ahead and cut the lights again."

The room where her girlfriend and the rest of Team Go were surrounded went dark again. Autumn stepped through the door and snapped her fingers. Both the sound and the sudden addition of green plasma drew the attention of the guards.

"How did she get behind us so fast," asked a guard.

"I don't care, just shoot her," shouted another.

Autumn doused the plasma and rolled away from the door under heavy laser fire.

While the guards were distracted, Shego snuck around to the far side of the room under the cover of darkness. Catching the drift of Autumn's game she ignited long enough to draw the attention of the guards before dousing it and running for cover.

Back on the other side of the room Autumn repeated her part. While the pair of thieves played tag, the number of men shooting dropped rapidly.

"Why aren't you firing, Nelson," asked the captain.

"Because it's his nap-time," came a whisper at his ear. The last thing the captain felt was a fist meeting his face.

When the lights finally came back on Team Go was still huddled in the middle of the room, looking rather stunned. Yori and Ron were each standing by an impressive pile of downed men. Shego and Autumn were nowhere to be seen.

Ten minutes later in the office of Jack Hench:

Autumn sat casually with her feet up on the desk. She was scrolling through the files on the computer in front of her with a bored look on her face. "What is it about rich and powerful men that leads them to S&M," she asked aloud.

Shego laughed. The green thief was on the other side of the office poking through file cabinets. "There are some things in life I really don't want the answer to." Once she was sure what she was looking for was not in the cabinet the green thief torched it.

"Nothing here," said Autumn before melting the computer into a blob of plastic and metal.

"What a shame. If that bastard had been interested in my powers, I would have been happy to give him a one-on-one demonstration," said Shego.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Wade over the thieves' headsets. "But I thought you would like to know that Ron, Yori, and Team Go all safely made it out of the complex." Autumn tried to look at Shego without it being obvious. She had to hide a smirk when she saw the relieved look on her partner's face.

The office door slammed open and in strutted Jack Hench himself. "What's going on in here?"

Autumn didn't bother getting up. Using her plasma she etched a heart in the desk with an A+S in the middle. "Just waiting on you," she said with a casual smile.

The owner of Hench Co was practically shaking with anger. "How dare you," he started. "I'll make you pay for this." Suddenly there was a hand on his throat. "Shego," he acknowledged her curtly.

"We're leaving now," said the green thief. "But if I find out you're doing any more research involving my or my brother's powers we will be back."

Shego tossed the man into a corner face first. When the businessman turned back around he was alone in the office.

"So, the only reason you helped was to make sure Hench Co wasn't trying to take your powers?" asked Autumn.

"Doy," replied Shego.

"I believe you," replied the redhead with a smirk.

"Want to walk?" asked Shego.

"We're in a jet," pointed out Autumn.

"Fine. Want to fly?"

Autumn just smiled.


	5. Family Time

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is the property of Disney.

-.-.-.-

5 Family Time

"I know where you sleep," Shego growled the threat while being dragged around to the back patio of her parent's home. It turned out that her parents had decided to throw a party to celebrate the combined events of the return of their sons and Mr. Godfrey's re-election as the mayor of Go City. Only close family and friends were invited who already knew the truth about Team Go and their connection to Mayor Godfrey were invited.

"I hope so," Autumn said with a little smile and a wink. "But I would like to point out that you usually fall asleep first."

Shego considered starting a fight with her girlfriend. A good enough row would get them kicked out of the party and she would get to go home and relax. After all, they had a job coming up in a few days.

"Kimberly!" someone shouted. Shego growled and pulled the redhead closer. A tall broad-chested man walked purposefully over. He had a big smile on his face as he literally scooped up Shego into a bear hug. "Thank you so much for getting your brothers back!"

The green thief grunted but could do little else with her arms pinned. "Daddy," she whined in what Autumn thought was a very non-Shego like manner. "Pumpkin made me do it," she pointed out.

Autumn just smiled when the man set Shego down and turned to her. "Thank you as well, Miss Possible," he said.

"No big," she shrugged and smiled. "Just like the old days. It was fun."

"Well, I really appreciate it." He turned back to his daughter. "You keep her around, young lady. She's good for you. Oh, and it's so cute, Kim and Kim." He scooped up the redhead and gave her a bear hug as well. He laughed loudly. She found it so odd how someone so fun and laid back could end up raising someone like Shego. Not that she didn't love her partner; she was just a totally different creature from those that raised her.

"Put the poor girl down," said Mrs. Godfrey coming up beside her husband. "You don't want to make your daughter get jealous," she teased. The man put Autumn back down on her feet, but continued to smile widely.

The older woman leaned in close to the redhead and whispered in a conspiratory tone, "So how did you get her here?"

"She thought we were going clubbing," Autumn whispered back loud enough that the mayor and the thief could both easily hear.

Mr. Godfrey let out another booming laugh. "Definitely a keeper," he said to his daughter before excusing himself to catch an old friend that had just walked into the backyard.

"Your father and I are both happy you came," said Shego's mother. She stopped a server and grabbed two glasses of wine. She handed one to her daughter. "Maybe you could come by a little more often?" she asked hopefully. Before Shego could reply she added, "Your older brother moved out last week."

"Wow, he's only thirty years old," Shego said sarcastically. "You sure he can make it on his own?"

"Kimberly, please," said Mrs. Godfrey.

"Alright, alright," Shego held up her hands in self-defense. "If the oaf is gone I'll try to come by more often. Okay?"

"Good," said the older woman with a smile. "I enjoy seeing you. I also enjoy seeing your girlfriend. She is such a sweet girl."

Shego agreed and reached out to grab a hold of her princess, but her hand caught nothing but empty air. She quickly realized that the redhead was nowhere to be seen. "Did you see where she went, Mom?"

"No," replied Mrs. Godfrey while trying to look over the crowd for the girl in question. "How hard can it be to find the one redhead in a yard?"

Shego froze. "Did Matthew bring Jesse?"

"Yes, dear," said Mrs. Godfrey. "Why are you standing so close all of a sudden?"

"Just be a good mother and protect me," Shego ordered.

-.-.-.-

Autumn held a hand over Jesse's mouth to keep the girl from giving away their position. The pair of troublemakers were perched on the branches of an old oak tree that stood prominently in the middle of the large yard.

They watched as Shego and her mother stood below talking. From time to time Shego would look around as if she expected something. That was what had Jesse laughing.

Before they could come up with a plan of attack, Shego wandered away to talk with Jesse's father. Little Jesse asked to be helped down to use the bathroom. After helping the little girl down, Autumn sat alone in the tree for a few minutes. She gazed up through the branches. Her eyes caught on a single plank of wood nailed to the trunk of the tree a few feet above her head.

Her curiosity captured, the redhead climbed upwards. On a high branch she slipped a bit and cursed when she scraped the side of her leg on a rough bit of bark. _Just like when Ron and me built the tree house._ Then she saw more pieces of wood and nails in the branches around her. "This is the tree that they were in when they got their powers," she said aloud.

"The princess gets it in one," said a new voice from directly below her. Autumn looked down and caught sight of her girlfriend swinging gracefully up through the branches. She came to a position near Autumn before leaning back against the trunk.

"I figured that a tree hit by a meteor would be destroyed," said Autumn.

"Meteors don't typically fall straight down," said Shego. "If you look up there, you can see where it burned a path through the branches. It did destroy the tree house before slamming into the ground over where the pool is now."

Autumn examined the branches closely, and despite the time that had passed, she could make out the trajectory that the piece of space rock took through the branches. The line pointed directly at the center of the pool on the far side of the yard.

Shego looked down at the pool as well. "It rained later that night. When Dad saw the flooded hole he said that it was a sign that we needed a pool."

"His children were suddenly glowing various colors and he's thinking about a pool," Autumn asked in disbelief.

Before Shego could reply something distracted them. On the ground below a dozen Wegos began to singsong: "Kim and Kim sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Rob, Jon," Shego said in a warning tone. "Knock it off before I come down there." After a minute the taunting didn't stop. Shego turned back to her partner. "Just so you know," said Shego. "Anything a double feels, the original feels."

The green thief leapt down and landed in a crouch. She lit her hands and sprang after a pair of Wegos that ran in the direction of the house. They dove between guests and tried tossing chairs at their angered sister. Shego weaved through the partygoers and cut through the chairs with plasma strikes.

Their poor mother could only sigh and watch in horror as the guests scrambled out of the way of the feuding siblings.

A different pair of Wegos stood laughing at their counterparts' antics. Their laughs turned to cries of surprise when they were grabbed from behind. They soared through the air and landed in the pool nearby. All but one of them disappeared. The remaining Wego swam to the edge of the pool and looked up at Autumn, who was shaking her head.

Rob looked past the redhead and his eyes grew large. Autumn swung around in time to see Jon charging right at her with Shego right on his tail. She got out of the way in time for Jon to dive into the pool. Rob went under after his brother and the pair hid at the bottom while Shego did her best to bring the entire pool to a boil. She was convinced she would have succeeded if her mother and partner hadn't teamed up to stop her before the boys were cooked like lobsters.

While the Wegos went to change Autumn distracted Shego by convincing the older woman to show her her old room. The Godfrey residence was a large three-story affair. Shego led Autumn upstairs to the third floor. Down at the end of the hall Shego paused and jumped up and grabbed a cord dangling from the ceiling and pulled down the ladder.

"All these rooms and you lived in the attic?" Autumn asked while they were climbing up.

"You have no idea how many times I had to kick my brothers' asses to win this space," Shego said.

Once they were clear of the ladder, Autumn could see why there had been a fight for it. The attic was massive. It ran the entire length of the house and had a ceiling that sloped up from about four feet to over ten. There were large bay style windows at each end. Near one of the windows was a bed with a desk and dresser nearby. Hand painted Japanese style paper walls divided the sleeping area from the rest of the room. The majority of the space was set up as a private dojo.

Shego ran her hand along the ceiling near the edge as she paced out the room. Her eyes wondered over her old toys and equipment. "My brothers just wanted to build a private arcade up here." She stopped in front of a punching bag. "They never really understood martial arts the way we do. They saw it as a chore that they had to do before getting to play hero."

Shego looked over to see if her partner was listening. The redhead took a seat on the bed and nodded to show she was paying attention. "Even before the meteor I loved coming up here and just going at this bag, or quietly doing my katas, depending on my mood. There was no way I was going to let the oaf fill my refuge with a bunch of obnoxious toys, so I made it my bedroom to keep them out." The green villainess lashed out with a lightning quick punch that sent the bag swinging wildly.

"So," Autumn said pushing herself back on the bed until her back was against the wall. "Did you ever bring your boyfriends up here to your 'refuge'?" The redhead smiled at her girlfriend, but that smile dropped when she saw the suddenly predatory look on her girlfriend's face.

"No, I never did," Shego said as she stalked closer. "But back then I was a good girl." The green villainess pounced. Autumn tried to defend herself, but soon found herself pinned to the bed. "Now, on the other hand," Shego whispered into Autumn's ear before placing a soft kiss on the younger woman's neck.

"Shego," Autumn tried point out that there was a house full of people below, but she only ended up moaning her girlfriend's name when the kisses continued to come across her throat and up to her other ear.

"Is there something you'd like to say, Kimmie," the green thief taunted before starting to nibble on the ear.

"Th-this can't be a good idea," Autumn started rubbing her hands up and under Shego's shirt despite what she was saying. Shego silenced the redhead's protests with a long kiss.

-.-.-.-

Mrs. Godfrey said goodbye to the last guest and sent the twins off to bed before finally making her own way upstairs. The party had gone on later than expected and she just wanted to get out of her heels and maybe take a hot bath before climbing into bed.

When she reached the top of the third floor stairs she immediately noticed that the attic ladder was down. Surprised, she climbed up to see if her daughter was still there.

The attic was pitch black. She reached for the switch on the wall. The pair of thieves had been asleep sprawled out on the bed. Seeing more then any mother wants to see she ducked back down the ladder while crashing sounds could be heard above as the thieves frantically dashed to cover themselves. Mrs. Godfrey waited at the bottom of the ladder while the girls got dressed.

"I told you this was a bad idea," she heard Autumn say.

"Shut up, Princess," she heard her daughter reply. "You weren't complaining earlier."

"Something wrong, dear," her husband said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Nothing, love," replied his wife. "I'll be in bed in a few minutes." She gave her husband a quick kiss and a shove in the direction of the master bedroom.

Shego stuck her head down through the opening. "We can let ourselves out, Mom."

"It's almost three in the morning, Kimberly," she said. "You can just stay here for the night. I'll wake you up for breakfast." She grabbed the bottom of the ladder and pushed it up to her daughter.

"But," started Shego.

"But what?" asked Mrs. Godfrey.

Shego sighed, "Never mind." She was going to mention that as thieves she and Autumn were used to being up late, but decided that bringing up her career choices after what her mother just walked in on would be more trouble then it was worth. "Good night, Mom."

"Good night, Kimberly."


End file.
